A Hidden Agent
by apandit
Summary: What happen's if Percy Jackson never went to Camp Half-Blood but instead joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Watch how he develops his new found abilities and what will happen when he meets his father? This is the story of Percy Jackson, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Mature, just in case!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Natasha Romanoff**

It all started when the fountain blew up. Clint and I had just finished a tough mission in Tibet. A local had developed some way to control the local wildlife and we had been sent in when a village had contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. We had come back this morning and it had taken bottles and bottles of shampoo to get rid of that Yeti smell. But anyway, we were walking back to the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters in New York when I heard a shout. Instantly, I felt Clint turn around and try to locate the person who had shouted. "There!" I told Clint. A teenager with dark, black hair was chasing a man, about 6ft 2 with muscles clearly showing under his Plain Lazy hoodie. The big man turned round and grabbed the teenager. "Wait", I told Clint, "Let's see what this is all about first before getting involved." I felt Clint relax and we both watched carefully, looking for any signs of danger. It looked like we were the only ones watching this confrontation. It was New York, though, so the locals were probably used to it. "I've noticed you, kid", said the big man, "You following me?"

"Don't recognise me, ha?" said the teen, "Let me give you a hint, the name's Percy Jackson, ring any bells?" The big man's expression changed. Than that name, Percy Jackson, reminded me of something I had that I had seen in the news the night before. Sally Jackson and her husband Paul Blofis had been assaulted outside Walmart. The police couldn't tell how they died, but both of then had bite marks in their necks. S.H.I.E.L.D was going to investigate but more important things had come up. "Listen kid, it was just a job", the big man stuttered out.

"Just a job. You murdering my parents was just a job!" The look on the teens face shocked even me, and I had been attacked by a big, deadly, green monster!

The big man had found his voice. "Listen kid, they weren't meant to get hurt. I was aiming for you but you weren't there. Maybe I'll finish the job now!" I saw a knife pop out from his sleeve. Straight away I saw Clint out with his bow and I reached for my guns but before we could do anything all the water pipes and fountains nearby had released all there water and had slammed into the big man. I was shocked! Was this teen an Asgardian water god or something! The big man collapsed on the ground. "Lets move, Fury will want to talk to this kid", said Clint. I agreed and we approached the teen. "Excuse me? Mr Jackson, could we have a minute?" I said, putting on the charm, on impulse. "More hired hit men, ha!" said Jackson, He closed his eyes and I could see the water coming towards Clint and I. Quick as a flash, I had my Taser out and hit the kid. The Taser should have knocked him out, but the teen had just fallen to one knee. All the water formed into a fist and it hit Clint. Clint went flying into a wall and didn't get up. I upped the power on the Taser and hit him again. This time it worked. "Romanoff? Romanoff!" It was Director Fury, head of day to day operations of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Yes, sir? I guess you've seen what has gone on?!

"Copy that, agent. A clean up team has been sent down. Rendezvous with them and come back to the helicarrier. Make sure that kid doesn't leave your sight!"

"Copy that sir. Romanoff out."

I walked over to the teen and slipped on a pair of handcuffs. Then I heard Clint get up.

"Ow, who is this kid", Clint asked, shrugging of the dirt and finding his bow.

"I don't know" I replied, " I guess we'll find out."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**

**Hi guys, apandit here. 70 views in 3 days, ridiculous! Thanks a lot guys, you've given me the inspiration to bust out another chapter. I am still in school, so chapters will be out around once a week. But I have a proposition. Do you guys want 2 short chapters (about 700 – 1000 words) or one long chapter (2000-3000 words). The shorter chapters will probably come out on a Wednesday and a Sunday and the longer chapters will come out on a Saturday, not exact times but I'll try and stay as accurate as I can. Right, that's enough mumbling, as a reward for this epic start here comes another one, on to Chapter 2 of A Hidden Agent!**

**Chapter 2**

**Clint Barton**

Ow! That kid hits hard. He couldn't be older than 16 but he had taken me out! Me, Hawkeye, Level 8 S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Anyway, Natasha had taken him out and we hobbled to the S.H.I.E.L.D New York HQ. I tried to get Natasha to support me but she was adamant on carrying the boy. Phft, who does he think he is. "Over there", Natasha spotted. I looked closy and I could see four men trying to not look suspicious, and of course stuck out like a thumb. It must be the S.H.I.E.L.D clearing up team. I recognised one of them, Agent Phil Coulson. A good man. I knew Natasha had a soft spot for him, he was the one who had recruited her. "Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, is this the boy?"

"Copy that sir", I replied. Technically we were equal rank but last time I had mocked someone Natasha liked, my voice was lifted up by ten decibels for about a month. "Director Fury wants this boy taken to the Helicarrier. I know you're injured but he asked specifically for you two and a few others to watch him until he wakes up", Phil explained.

"A few others" Natasha wondered," who exactly?"

"Oh, only the Hulk, Iron Man and Captain America himself. Thor will also be joining you, once he comes back from Asgard", said Coulson.

"Captain America, you sure you don't want to come as well", I said to an embarrassed Coulson. His love for Captain America was legendary.

"Shut up, Clint, the important question is why Fury wants the Avengers to guard over this boy. And why is Thor in Asgard, I though he was visiting Jane?" asked Natasha.

"Sorry agents, I don't know, but even if I did know I wouldn't be authorised to tell you. I'm sure Fury will explain everything "said Coulson.

I took a pill from one of the medics, to stop the pain. Once it had settled in, I lifted the boy of Natasha and took the car keys handed to me. But what about the damage

"Don't worry about the mess, we'll clean it up" said Coulson, echoing my thoughts.

We thanked Coulson and headed of.

**Thor**

Fury, leader of the human forces, had called me in. I was greatly upset. I was meant to be visiting Lady Jane and it had taken hours to convince the Allfather, Lord Odin. But as soon as I touched down on Earth I had received a call from one of those tiny messengers, a mobile phonetic. "Thor, I need you on the Helicarrier as soon as possible. We've got a problem" said Fury. I could tell by the tone of the one eyed man that it was serious. So I flew up to that small ship in the sky to talk to Fury.

**Line Break**

"Look at this" said Fury. I looked at the glowing screen. I saw a boy, about fifteen years old confronting a man. They exchanged some words and in the background I was Agents Clint and Barton sneak up behind. Both commendable worriers. I went back to the screen. The big man had grabbed the boy and I saw the agents move to intervene. But the boy handled it himself. I panic, I saw him close his eyes and all the water nearby rushed and hit the man. The agents stopped, in shock. They slowly approached the boy but the boy must have thought that there were working with the man. The water formed into a fist and slammed Clint into a wall. On impulse, Agent Romanoff grabbed one of her metal bows and shot the boy. She was obviously expecting the boy to be subdued but he only dropped to one knee. He looked up and I saw the water move again. Romanoff shot him again and this time he fell. I looked back at Fury. "Thor, do you know if any Asgardian has come to Earth and is causing havoc again?" asked Fury.

"Nay, the Allfather has forbidden all transport to and from Earth after Loki caused havoc. It took me a lot of persuasion for him to allow me to come here." I replied. A memory came back into my mind. No, it couldn't be. "I will be back, one-eyed one." I had to see the Allfather.

"Thor, wait" Fury protested. But I was already gone.

**Line Break**

"HEIMDALL!" I shouted! I felt the rainbow bridge coming and in an instant I was back in Asgard. "Back so soon, Prince Thor" said Heimdall.

"Not now, Heimdall. Alert the Allfather that I need to urgently talk to him. It's about," I paused.

"The Greeks."

Heimdall's face says it all. I fly across the rainbow bridge, into the palace. The guards stationed outside the throne room saluted and let me. I knelt in front my father, king of Asgard, Lord Odin.

"Rise Prince Thor. What do you wish to discuss?"

**F.N. So that's Chapter 2. Not a massive cliff-hanger because I know how bad they are. Maybe I'll put a few in, now and then. Got a question for you. Who else do you want view points from? I'm planning on doing all the Avengers but anyone else would be good. Shout out to FavFan, the first review. Remember, your reviews really help me and I don't mind constructive criticism. Last question, I'm going to add a bit of romance but do you guys want some lemons or not.**

**Thanks for reading, apandit.**


End file.
